


how much it matters to you

by evijuls



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evijuls/pseuds/evijuls
Summary: Если бы Коннор был человеком, Гэвин бы уже давно озвучил ему свои мысли - он не из тех, кто томно вздыхает и страдает в стороне, но Коннор - не человек. Проблема в том, что это Гэвину и нравится, потому что это то, что делает Коннора Коннором.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 12





	how much it matters to you

\- Тупая машина.   
Гэвин огрызается уже скорее механически - что смешно, учитывая, что делает он это в адрес андроида.   
Коннор его на самом деле раздражает, немного иррационально, учитывая, что Коннор не делает ровным счетом ничего, чтобы его выбешивать. Ну да, сует свой нос в расследования, да, ведет себя как гребанная механическая фиговина, да, не подчиняется приказам… Но если бы не он, у них в отделении было бы как минимум на три “висяка” больше, а что касается приказов - ну да, он не обязан слушаться всех и каждого.   
Но это все доводы рассудка, которые отключаются каждый раз, когда Коннор подходит к нему слишком близко или делает что-то, что Гэвину не нравится, или просто стоит с отстраненным выражением лица. Гэвин почти злится на себя за это.  
\- Детектив Рид, Ваше систолическое давление повысилось на двадцать миллиметров ртутного столба. Может быть, Вам лучше присесть?  
Коннор как-то незаметно подвигает ему стул и стоит, все так же спокойно, разве что лоб слегка обеспокоенно нахмурен. Все-то в этих андроидах устроено так, чтобы они могли сойти за человека, вон, даже мимика какая убедительная. Гэвин пинает стул так, что тот отлетает к противоположной стене, и делает шаг к Коннору, тыкая того пальцем в грудь.  
\- Не суй свой нос в мои дела и отъебись от моего самочувствия, как будто тебе есть дело хоть до кого-то из нас.  
Гэвин уходит, даже не слушая какие-то доводы, которые негромко говорит Коннор ему вслед, и несколько минут просто дышит холодным осенним воздухом, чтобы успокоиться. Ни к чему эти приступы агрессии, руководство итак уже только и ищет к чему бы придраться - не удивительно, андроидам не надо платить, они приедут на место преступления хоть в три часа ночи, им не надо есть и вообще… Не то, чтобы он всерьез думал, что всех полицейских скоро заменят на машины, но такая перспектива выглядит пугающей. Не для того он всю жизнь в этом участке проторчал.   
***  
Конечно их ставят на совместное дело. Черт его знает, где шляется Хэнк - Рид не спрашивает, потому что ему глубоко пофиг. Он уже давно перестал пытаться достучаться до лейтенанта - ну, может у его нового ручного робота получится.  
Очередной девиант, совершенно слетевший с катушек, да еще и нашедший тайник с оружием у своего хозяина. Поправка - у своего бывшего и мертвого хозяина. К дому не подобраться, у этого сраного робота как минимум один заложник и чертовски хороший обзор, и Гэвин стискивает зубы, разглядывая площадку перед домом. Можно было бы попробовать отвлечь девианта, пока кто-то пробрался бы через сад…  
\- Судя по направлению Вашего взгляда, Вы думаете, что сможете пробраться в дом через заднюю дверь. Это плохая идея. Позвольте мне с ним договориться. Судя по моим подсчетам, мои шансы на успех - 78%.   
Гэвин старательно подавляет вспышку гнева и медленно считает до трех. Не помогает, ну да ладно, все равно времени у них нет.  
\- А остальные 22 - это чьи-то размазанные по стене мозги? Стой тут и не двигайся, понял? Я не первый год этим занимаюсь.   
Учитывая, что девиант полностью сосредоточен на том, что происходит на освещенной площадке перед домом, он вряд ли заметит кого-то, проскользнувшего через заднюю дверь. Те поехавшие роботы, которых Гэвин встречал, не отличались большим умом и сообразительностью.  
Он не оборачивается на Коннора - в конце концов, сейчас, когда они работают в связке, эта чертова машина не может не выполнить прямой приказ, верно? Это же неподчинение и все такое. Гэвин не задумывается о том, как это работает, но шагов за спиной он не слышит, значит, приказ все-таки возымел свое действие.  
Он тихонько входит в дом, морщась от сладковато-гнилостного запаха - судя по всему, бывший хозяин андроида пробыл мертвым не меньше суток. Ну, либо здесь еще кто-то сдох. Он едва не поскальзывается на мокром от крови полу и замирает - кровь еще свежая, а значит… Черт, значит, жертв явно было больше, и та женщина-заложник, которую демонстрировал с балкона девиант, явно не была одна.  
Ему приходится медленно выдохнуть, чтобы не закашляться, но то, что он видит в гостиной на втором этаже, едва не заставляет его забыть о какой-либо скрытности.  
\- Детектив Рид.  
Знакомый шепот приводит его в чувство - весьма, надо сказать, вовремя, и Гэвин оборачивается, наставляя пистолет на Коннора.  
\- У девианта растет уровень стресса. Лучшее время, чтобы освободить заложника именно сейчас.  
Коннор стоит спокойно, чуть приподняв руки в жесте, как бы говорящем “я не опасен”, но Гэвин все равно не убирает пистолет. Он уже видел то, на что способны девианты, но это… Здравый смысл подсказывает, что Коннор в этом никак не виноват, что он здесь, чтобы помочь, но внутри кипит злость - Гэвин ненавидит смотреть на трупы детей. Особенно, в таком состоянии. Особенно, когда это сделал гребанный робот.  
\- Вы все рано или поздно станете такими, не так ли? И ты в том числе. Что, скажешь не так? Скажешь, ты такой весь из себя послушный, и ни разу не хотел…  
\- Детектив Рид, сейчас не время.  
На лице Коннора отражается напряжение и беспокойство - вполне себе человеческие эмоции, но насколько они настоящие? Но в следующий момент выражение его лица меняется - на нем отпечатывается не это сдержанное беспокойство, а что-то похожее на страх, и Рид прекрасно понимает, что не успеет обернуться и выстрелить до того, как этот гребанный девиант выстрелит в него. Коннор делает быстрое движение глаз влево, и Гэвину остается только довериться своей реакции и анализу ситуации андроида. Он делает резкий рывок в левую сторону, чувствуя, как пуля цепляет край ребер, и видит, как спокойно, но молниеносно, Коннор нажимает на курок.   
\- Твою блядскую мать.  
Боль отдается во всем теле, но сознание работает четко и ясно, и Гэвин смотрит, как Коннор передает всем постам, что в дом заходить безопасно, а заложница, на которой, похоже, нет повреждений, стоит в углу комнаты, которая начинает немного вертеться.  
\- Детектив Рид? У Вас небольшая кровопотеря и пониженный уровень давления, постарайтесь не закрывать глаза, хорошо? Врачи прибудут через четыре минуты.  
Коннор присаживается рядом с ним, быстро сканируя его взглядом, и зажимает рану на его боку, уверенно и сильно - и больно, так, что Гэвин выдыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы. Сейчас Коннор выглядит обычно, как и всегда, когда Гэвин злился на него или специально провоцировал, но вот пару минут назад…  
\- Спасибо.  
Он все-таки произносит это - в конце концов, Коннор и вправду спас ему жизнь, хотя, в общем-то, это не было его первым приоритетом. Если уж на то пошло, он сам виноват в сложившейся ситуации.   
\- Всегда пожалуйста, детектив.   
Гэвину кажется, что Коннор смотрит на него как-то странно, но, скорее всего, он просто выдает желаемое за действительное. Хотя, с каких пор это стало “желаемым”? Мысли начинают путаться, но Коннор с силой бьет его по лицу, и Гэвин распахивает глаза.А потом смеется, хоть это и чертовски больно.  
\- Что, отомстил, да? Признайся, ты давно хотел меня ударить, но все никак не было повода, да?  
Коннор смотрит на него пристально, а потом его губы подрагивают, складываясь в улыбку, какую-то хитровато-насмешливую.  
\- Я не могу хотеть, детектив. Мне незнакомо понятие мести. Но, полагаю, если бы я все-таки решил отомстить Вам, я бы выбрал более подходящую ситуацию.   
К счастью, в этот момент их прерывают врачи, и Гэвин наконец позволяет себе прикрыть глаза, чувствуя укол обезболивающего.   
***  
Они не разговаривают об этом деле, но не потому, что Гэвину не хочется, скорее, наоборот - просто случай никак не представится. Коннор спас его, Коннор испугался за него, Коннор даже попытался пошутить, пока зажимал его рану - и он не обязан был делать ничего из этого. Гэвин злится на себя за одни только мысли об этом, но ничего не может поделать. После недели в больнице руководство не дает ему никакие серьезные дела, мотивируя это тем, что ему нужно восстановиться, но Гэвин все ждет, когда ему сделают выговор за неподобающее поведение на месте преступления - ведь наверняка Коннор уже подал рапорт, из которого все стало бы очевидным. Он позволил своим эмоциям взять верх и чуть не угробил им все дело. Но выговора все не следует, и Гэвин все-таки умудряется добыть дубликат рапорта, и все становится еще более запутанным.  
Он отлавливает Коннора после смены, у выхода из участка, когда тот собирается… ээ, ну куда там обычно андроиды собираются после работы, он понятия не имеет.  
\- Ты. За мной. Сейчас.  
Он идет, не оборачиваясь, и садится в машину, дожидаясь, пока Коннор сядет рядом с ним на переднее сидение.  
\- Что-то случилось, детектив?  
Коннор разглядывает его - наверняка сканирует - и Гэвин даже почти не злится. У Коннора ярко-карие глаза и тонкие губы, а еще - белоснежная кожа, такая… настоящая. Гэвин трясет головой, проводя рукой по волосам, и закуривает, открывая окно - не то, чтобы эти мысли появились у него впервые. Просто раньше было куда проще скрывать их от самого себя за злостью и сарказмом, а сейчас сделать это почему-то сложнее.   
\- Почему ты подал неполный рапорт?  
Индикатор на виске Коннора коротко мигает желтым, мгновенно возвращаясь в обычное голубое состояние, и он качает головой.   
\- Я подал рапорт исходя из степени важности произошедших событий. Если Вы говорите о Вашей вспышке, то она не была релевантна к тому материалу, что я составил.  
Гэвину хочется встряхнуть его, накричать, ударить - чтобы спровоцировать на что-то, кроме этих ничего не значащих слов, но вместо этого он говорит.  
\- В любом случае, спасибо.  
Кажется, Коннор удивлен его реакцией не меньше, чем он сам - ну, был бы удивлен, если бы машины это умели, верно? Но его брови чуть приподнимаются, а на лице появляется едва заметная улыбка.   
\- Вы весьма ценный сотрудник, детектив. Не забывайте об этом.   
\- А ты весьма раздражающий кусок пластика. Не забывай об этом и выметайся к чертям из моей машины.  
Коннор послушно выходит, но Гэвину кажется, что он смеется себе под нос.  
***  
В их отношениях что-то меняется. По крайней мере со стороны Рида уж точно. И это чертовски, невыносимо, бесит. Потому что этим утром он опоздал на планерку на пятнадцать минут только потому, что дрочил в душе, представляя прохладные тонкие пальцы на своем члене. Такого стояка у него давно не было, и эта игра воображения оказалась настолько возбуждающей и увлекательной, что после этого у него встал второй раз - когда он натягивал джинсы.   
Он разглядывает Коннора через столовую, пытаясь понять, когда его угораздило, и трет глаза, отгоняя видения в своем сознании. Что, если бы он поцеловал его? Коннор бы, скорее всего, сказал, что это не входит в его обязанности, что его протоколы под это не заточены, да черт его знает, что бы он сказал. Но наверняка у него были бы мягкие губы и неуверенные движения, словно он никогда раньше… А ведь он и правда - никогда раньше, его ведь сделали для расследований. От этой мысли Риду становится жарко, и ему приходится прервать поглощение ланча, чтобы выйти на свежий воздух.  
Гэвин изо всех сил старается вести себя как раньше, и у него это вполне получается - учитывая, что теперь он злится не только на Коннора, но и на себя. Иногда он даже перебарщивает, как с этой дурацкой просьбой принести кофе, которая заканчивается для Коннора ударом в живот.  
А еще - ему не хочется этого признавать, но он ревнует Коннора. Ко всем, к Хэнку, к Киберлайфу, к его хрен-пойми-как работающим андроидским мозгам. Если бы Коннор был человеком, Гэвин бы уже давно озвучил ему свои мысли - он не из тех, кто томно вздыхает и страдает в стороне, но Коннор - не человек. И проблема в том, что это Гэвину и нравится, потому что это то, что делает Коннора Коннором.  
***  
Он напивается в баре - ахахах, совсем как Хэнк, и после восьмой порции виски сбивается со счета, и совсем не удивляется, когда видит перед собой лицо Коннора.  
\- Это уже глюки или у нас опять дело?  
Язык немного заплетается, и Гэвин тыкает Коннора пальцем в грудь. О, вроде реальный.  
\- Ни то, и ни другое, детектив. У Вас в крови максимально допустимая доза этанола. Пойдемте, я провожу Вас домой, чтобы Вы не закончили ночь в больнице.  
Гэвин пытается сфокусировать на нем взгляд, но получается с трудом - ишь, проводит до дома, а больше ничего он не хочет?  
\- Хэнка провожать будешь. Отстань от меня.  
Он собирается сделать еще глоток, но рука Коннора накрывает его пальцы, и Гэвин едва ли не трезвеет. Это первое их прикосновение, не сопряженное с ударами или риском для жизни, и Гэвин чувствует, как по коже пробегают мурашки. Надо просто списать это на алкоголь.  
\- Я вынужден настоять, детектив. Помните, я говорил, что Вы ценный сотрудник? Было бы нецелесообразно лишиться Вас таким образом.  
У Коннора неожиданно твердый голос, словно не терпящий возражений, и Гэвин послушно встает, следуя за ним. В машине они едут в полной тишине, и Гэвина это вполне устраивает - в голове шумно от виски и странных мыслей, и он едва не пропускает момент, когда Коннор паркует машину у его подъезда.  
\- Я доведу Вас до квартиры, детектив.  
Гэвин бурчит под нос “мне не нужна нянька”, но не спорит, нашаривая ключ в кармане, и позволяет Коннору проследовать за собой на четвертый этаж.  
\- Доволен? Я дома и скоро буду мирно посапывать в своей постельке.  
\- Да, вполне, детектив. Доброй ночи.  
Индикатор на виске Коннора несколько раз мигает желтым, и они оба замирают, глядя друг на друга, и Гэвину кажется, что он видит в глазах Коннора панику. Он никак не ожидал такого ответа на свой, вполне риторический вопрос. А где же это “я не могу быть довольным или недовольным”...? Или это все алкогольные глюки?  
Гэвин ловит Коннора за руку, и тянет к себе, делая шаг назад, чтобы прижаться спиной к двери для лучшего равновесия, и целует его - наконец-то, после стольких мыслей об этом. Но сейчас он не в том состоянии, чтобы думать об этом - и вообще о чем-либо.  
У Коннора и вправду мягкие податливые губы, и несколько секунд ничего не происходит, словно Гэвин целует манекен, но потом он делает первое неуверенное движение, отвечая, и Гэвин едва не стонет ему в рот, углубляя поцелуй. У него стоит так, что это почти больно - чертовы узкие джинсы, но когда Коннор чуть прижимается к нему, цепляя его пах бедром, ему становится совершенно на это плевать.  
Но Коннор делает шаг назад - и Гэвин успевает уловить красный значок индикатора, который тут же становится обратно синим.  
\- Вам нужно поспать, детектив. Примите контрастный душ и выпейте таблетку аспирина. Доброй ночи.  
Гэвин пару секунд смотрит ему вслед, а потом расстегивает молнию на джинсах и лихорадочно дрочит, все так же привалившись спиной к двери. Ему хватает не больше минуты, чтобы кончить, и зрелище, должно быть, то еще - детектив полиции с расстегнутыми штанами и перепачканной спермой ладонью возле двери в свою квартиру.  
\- Долбанный андроид.  
***  
Гэвин понятия не имеет, как вести себя в таких ситуациях. Ну, он никогда до этого не целовал андроида - он прекрасно осведомлен о существовании секс-андроидов, но раньше эти консервные банки не вызывали у него ничего, кроме негативных эмоций. И уж точно не вызывали такого сильного желания.  
В участке Коннор ведет себя как будто ничего не произошло, и Гэвин задумывается о том, докладывал ли он кому-то о случившемся. Правда, судя по тому, что они оба продолжают работать - не докладывал.   
Сложившаяся ситуация раздражает Гэвина невероятно - просыпаться каждое утро от стояка и дрочить в душе уже стало традицией, но и одновременно - этого стало мало. Он уже всерьез подумывал о том, чтобы наведаться в один из этих борделей, но его передергивало только от мысли о том, что какая-то сраная машина будет ему отсасывать. Да и в человеческий бордель тоже не особо хотелось.   
Он остается ночевать в участке спустя месяц и вслух матерится и на Хэнка, и на все их руководство, благодаря которому их отдел теперь перешел на круглосуточный режим работы и первая смена в участке, разумеется, выпала ему. Чтоб они там поубивались все.   
Гэвин с трудом устраивается на диване - он явно не предназначен для сна, и укладывает рацию сбоку от себя, потягиваясь и решая все-таки урвать хоть пару часов сна. И тут же вздрагивает, едва не выхватывая пистолет, потому что чертов Коннор передвигается совершенно беззвучно.  
\- Если ты хотел, чтобы у меня был сердечный приступ, попытка провалилась. Какого черта ты здесь? Я думал, я один.  
Коннор осторожно и плавно присаживается на край дивана, и Гэвин облизывает губы - возбуждение отдается во всем теле, от одной только мысли, чем они могли бы заняться в участке, пока никого нет.  
\- Я дежурю с Вами, детектив.   
\- Гэвин.  
Коннор несколько раз моргает, наклоняя голову, и переспрашивает, как-то совсем по-человечески растеряно.  
\- Что?  
\- Это мое имя, придурок. И ты можешь так меня называть. От твоего “детектив” у меня уже уши болят.  
Он двигается, давая Коннору больше места, и скользит взглядом по его бедру. Ну нет, он не будет думать о том, что у него под брюками. Не сейчас уж точно. И точно не будет его лапать. Ну черт возьми.  
\- Хорошо, Гэвин, как скажешь.  
Чертов блядский Коннор. Если секунду назад Рид твердо был намерен сдерживаться, то после своего имени, произнесенного с этими интонациями - это стало почти невыполнимо.  
\- Поцелуй меня.  
Гэвин смотрит на него прямо и не отводит взгляд - хотя почти уверен, что сейчас услышит в ответ. Ну и черт с ним, попытка не пытка, и…  
И он никак не ожидает, что Коннор на самом деле его поцелует. На этот раз его прикосновения чуть более уверенные, и Гэвин приоткрывает рот, сталкиваясь языками с Коннором, чуть прихватывает зубами его нижнюю губу - он понятия не имеет, как Коннору нравится, и нравится ли ему вообще, но чуть сбившееся дыхание говорит о том, что, похоже, нравится.  
\- Тебе нравится?  
Коннор уже открывает рот, чтобы ответить, и Гэвин поднимает руку, прерывая его, и договаривает.  
\- Физически, я имею в виду. Тебе приятно? Есть вообще какие-то ощущения или в тебя это не вложено? И зачем ты тогда…  
На этот раз Коннор не дает ему договорить, отвечая тихим, но ровным голосом.  
\- Мне нравится.   
И Гэвин решает - только сейчас - не уточнять, это был ответ на первый его вопрос, или исключительно про физические ощущения. Вместо этого он тянет Коннора на себя, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, и скользит ладонями по его спине, ягодицам, бедрам, потираясь своим пахом о его.   
\- У меня нет протокола сексуального взаимодействия, но если ты мне покажешь, я пойму принцип действий.  
Гэвин едва не фыркает, а потом целует его еще раз, глубоко и медленно, и проводит губами по его шее, прихватывая кожу - черт возьми, она ощущается такой настоящей.   
\- Просто получай удовольствие.  
Он шепчет Коннору на ухо, а потом расстегивает его брюки, стаскивая их до середины бедер вместе с бельем. У Коннора не стоит, и Гэвин разглядывает его - все выглядит вполне стандартным, аккуратная мошонка и член, который чуть напрягается под пальцами Гэвина. Он делает несколько движений, не отводя взгляд, и когда он на секунду поднимает взгляд вверх, то видит, что Коннор тоже наблюдает, чуть приоткрыв губы.  
Он нажимает сильнее, ускоряя движения, обводит большим пальцем головку, и тянет пальцы в рот, вылизывая их - у Коннора нет никакого вкуса, и это странно, но одновременно возбуждает еще сильнее, и Гэвин довольно улыбается, когда член Коннора окончательно твердеет под его пальцами.   
Гэвин дрочит ему - быстро и уверенно, выбирая ритм, который нравится ему самому, и выдыхает со стоном, когда Коннор начинает сам толкаться в его ладонь, лихорадочно и сбивчиво - а потом замирает, и Гэвин чувствует, что на его ладонь выплескивается теплая жидкость. Темно-синяя жидкость. Но ему совершенно точно сейчас не до разбора физиологии андроида, потому что Коннор гладит его пах поверх джинсов, а потом расстегивает их, и обхватывает его член у основания, чуть неуверенно и неловко. Гэвин накрывает его ладонь своей, показывая, задавая ритм, и стонет в голос, потому что обучается Коннор моментально. Он двигает ладонью быстро, каждый раз проводя ей по всей длине, поглаживая головку и усиливая нажим, и Гэвин кончает через пару минут, вцепляясь в плечи андроида и утыкаясь носом ему в ключицу.   
\- Ох ты ж блять.  
Это первое, что ему удается из себя выдавить, и наверное, стоило бы встать и привести себя в порядок, а еще спросить у Коннора, как он себя чувствует - и есть ли у него вообще какие-то соображение по поводу произошедшего, но рука Коннора лежит у него на боку, и сам он такой теплый и невероятно настоящий, что Гэвину просто хочется продлить этот момент. Не думая о том, какие последствия могут быть у произошедшего и о том, что все поведение Коннора просто кричит “девиант” - в конце концов, его индикатор мигает бледно-синим, а его работа в участке как всегда абсолютно безупречна. Стоит ли называть девиацией то, что просто происходит, само по себе, так, как должно быть?  
Коннор кладет голову ему на плечо, и Гэвин проводит пальцами по подсвеченному индикатором виску, решая, что подумает обо всем завтра.


End file.
